1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire output central shaft of a wire bending machine, and especially to a wire output central shaft structure installed on a wire bending machine for guiding a wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art wire bending machine is a device for bending a wire for forming with a spring and other elements. As shown in FIG. 1, the wire output central shaft structure of a prior art wire bending machine includes a seat 10a at one end which is connected to a fixing portion 11a. The fixing portion 11a can be fixed to a wire bending machine by locking elements, such as screws. A central shaft 12a is firmly secured to the seat 10a. The central shaft 12a is installed along the length direction of the seat 10a. A wire hole 13a is installed on the central shaft 12a. A transferring path for a wire can be formed by the wire hole 13a of the central shaft 12a for guiding a wire to be output so that the wire can be transferred to a wire bending machine.
However, the prior art central shaft 12a is made of tungsten and other material high speed steel which is very expensive. Moreover, the central shaft 12a penetrates through the whole length of the seat. Therefore, many materials are wasted. Moreover, the central shaft 12a is firmly installed at the seat 10a. Therefore, if the central shaft 12a is worn or destroyed. The whole wire output central shaft must be updated.